1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is in the area of acupressure or finger pressure therapy, which is dealt with more in detail hereinafter. More particularly, the field is that of therapeutic aids on appliances, more especially, a unique appliance is adapted and designed to enable a user to apply finger pressure therapy to parts of the anatomy which can not be reached by the natural fingers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acupressure or finger pressure therapy is a method of therapy utilizing digital compression, that is applying pressure with the fingers, more particularly the thumb and forefinger to areas of the anatomy. The Japanese word for the therapy is Shiatsu and the nature and purpose of the therapy is fully described in the volume entitled JAPANESE FINGER PRESSURE THERAPY-SHIATSU, published by Japan Publications, Inc. and distributed by Japan Publications Trading Company, 1255 Howard Street, San Francisco, Calif. 94103; P.O. Box 5030 Tokyo International, Tokyo, Japan.
The therapy, can of course be applied by a person to any part of the anatomy of a patient, that is another person. The therapy is designed to aid in the relief of common aches and pains affecting the back and associated with long hours of standing, sitting and bending. The concept is different than that of massage which depends on the rubbing or kneading of tense muscles for relaxation thus stimulating the blood circulation to relieve pain. An individual can apply the therapy to himself, but of course there are parts of the anatomy that an individual can not reach. To the knowledge of the herein inventor, no means, or appliance, or aid has been available to enable an individual to apply the therapy to certain parts of his own anatomy that is his back. There is a need for such a means or appliance which has not previously been met in the prior art to the knowledge of the herein inventor.
The inventor as described herein in detail, provides a means and a particular appliance having the capability of fulfilling the need as identified in the foregoing.